1806
by meiniv
Summary: Buzz story for corpse bride


This is a short request for reece0123

Small spoiler for corpse bride

A baby cried as the mother coughs terribly along with her husband as they could not go near their child in fear of bringing sickness onto their son.

"Oh Henry what must we do!?" She cried and winced as blood came from her eyes.

The now named Henry shook his head. "We can send him to my mother Olivia my love-"

"But your mother cannot care for him either. She is close to her death! Our son will be in a worse state than we!" she cried terribly as Henry held her. "Then my brother Nicholas can care for him."

He said softly as he decided to send a message for his brother.

Olivia reaches to her son but pulls away. "Oh I wish I could see you grow to a fine young man. It not your fault my sweet boy." She whispered as she hacked out blood. "Promise my sweet boy you will be happy. Promise me you will find a nice girl with pretty eyes and so full of love. Promise me-cough!" She turns away from her son as she coughs even more and fell to the floor.

"Olivia!"

The baby no more than a year old cries out for his mother but she never got up.

A month later.

The baby began to cry terribly as his uncle was covering his ears along with his wife.

"How can a weak child be this loud?!" Davila shouted.

"SHUT UP!"

Buzz whimpers quietly as he was quiet. His nursemaid Hilda rushes in with a bottle holds him and feeds him.

"Oh bless me soul child-"

"That thing is disgusting! I want it out!"

"Davila I promised my brother-"

"He is dead Nicholas! You owe him nothing as he gave us nothing for taking that thing! Hilda throw it out!"

The old nurse looked to master Nicholas with hope but he looks away. "My brother was the disgrace to our family to love someone with no title and gotten sick and death. The baby is cursed."

Hilda holds the child with sadness but nodded. Just as she made her way out she stopped. "I will be quitting sir. I was to serve the lord and his family but now I see no longer the lord of the manor."

Hilda walks pass through the forest as she frowns.

"I am terribly sorry ducky but you deserve better than this but the mistress is right you are a terrible omen i fear." She spoke as she cried but she felt a pain in her chest as she was breathing hoarsely. "I don't blame you for my death ducky, life happens but I am sorry I couldn't-!" She was coughing and trying to breathe but she couldn't and felt somewhere in her heart popped. She didn't move, the baby in her arms. A figure steps before the dead women and sees the baby in her arms. The said unknown man grabs the baby.

"I will give you a proper burial but please let me take this baby where it can be safe…" and he disappeared.

He sneaks into an orphanage that was the closest and frowns as he sees the baby was deep asleep.

"I wish I could help you but I am not the best to care for a child and my dear friend keeps losing his head. He is enough for me to handle but also I do not know how to care for a baby. They may be overfill with children but at least you will have a family." He crept in the home and looks around to see noone in the room but luckily a crib for the baby to sleep in. Seeing it was not used he places it in.

"I pray you will have a family." He smiled but hears someone coming and flees.

A boy enters in to see nothing but the moon's light and the always-

"Eemmm" the baby whimpers.

The boy walks in and looks with the help of a chair to see a baby.

"You lost your parents too?" He asked the baby.

"I lost my parents to a storm. What about you?" He was quiet and frowns. "I'm sorry. You're gonna need a name cause I won't call you baby." The. Boy took it to thought and smiles.

"Your name is Buzz!" Warp smiles. "That and I don't know your a boy or a girl but hopefully a boy. I'm Warp." He spoke and plays with Buzz's hand.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you I won't leave by your side, I promise."

The said man hidden by the trees smiled and turns to see a headless man waves at him.

The man frowns but helps fix his collar. "You lost your head again. Let us go find it."

The said body hugs him as the man pats his back. "Do not worry but as soon as we find your head we need to bury a body."

He grabs the said headless man's hand and lead him away into the forest.


End file.
